7 Years of Love
by Arcana Dictactor
Summary: Apakah cinta selalu butuh 7 tahun untuk pembuktian? KYUMIN Newbie / RNR please


**7 Years of Love**

**Author : Ayumi Noriko**

**Cast : - Kyuhyun **

** - Sungmin**

**Rating : T**

**Disclaimer : semua cast bukan punya saya  
**

**Summary : apakah cinta memerlukan 7 tahun untuk pembuktian?  
**

**KYUMIN  
**

Seoul, 14 Juli 2006

Hai semuanya

Aku sadar ini adalah surat terakhirku untuk kalian semua,untuk ayah dan ibuku dan untuk orang yang aku cintai,cho ,jeongmal mianhae,aku tidak bermaksud menyembunyikan penyakitku dari hanya tidak mau membuat kalian sedih

.Penyakitku dan penderitaanku,biar aku sendiri yang otak stadium ,aku tidak mau melakukannya kemoterapi karena menurutku itu menyia nyiakan sisa hidupku bersama kalian.

Eomma,Appa mianhae aku belum bisa membahagiakan kalian,tolong lebih perhatikan sungjin karena selama ini dia Sungjin,jadilah anak jadi orang bodoh seperti hyungmu ?

Untuk Cho Kyuhyun,mianhae kyu aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku untuk tidak mencintaimu sudah berusaha keras,tapi aku tetap mencintaimu padahal kau sudah pacaran dengan seohyun sementara aku belum bisa move on darimu T.T

Untuk member suju yang lain jangan sedih,kalian pasti bisa mendapat member yang lebih baik,imut dan cantik dariku ,khususnya untuk leeteuk hyung dan tidak mau menceritakaan masalah ini bukan karena tidak menganggap kalian sahabat,tapi aku tidak mau kalian sedih.

Kalian tahu,saat menulis surat ini aku ,aku ini laki kata kang in hyung,laki laki tidak boleh menangis bukan?.Karena itu juga,aku minta kalian untuk merelakan ada kesalahan aku minta mengantuk,aku ingin tidur setelah tidur aku tidak dapat melihat kalian lagi.

With love,

Lee Sungmin

Kyuhyun menatap surat itu tidak sungmin yang sudah kaku diguncang guncangkan oleh berharap salah satu anak kesayangannya ini bangun dan tersenyum kepadanya

"Sungmin,jangan bangun sayang,jangan membuat hyungmu ini cemas"kata leeteuk sambil menangis

"Biar kupastikan dulu"kata kibum lalu memeriksa nadi,napas dan detak jantung sungmin

Kibum menggeleng pelan,tidak mungkin sungmin sudah...

"Andwea,sungmin hyung kajja akan memasakkan apapun akan melakukan semua yang kau hyung"ryeowook mengguncang kecil tubuh sungmin

Tadi pagi ryeowook menemukan sungmin yang sudah terbujur kaku di meja belajarnya,bersama dengan surat terakhirnya

"Hyung,kau pasti bercandakan?,bangun mencintaimu,aku tidak mencintai hanya mencintaimu hyung,aku akan mengajakmu kencan ke lottle world seperti yang kau inginkan dulu"kata kyuhyun lalu memeluk tubuh sungmin

Tapi sia sia sungmin sudah menyesal telah menyia nyiakan cinta tulus dari seorang Lee perkataan orang selalu datang terakhir

Tanpa mereka sadari sesosok bayangan putih melayang diatas mereka

"Nado saranghae kyunnie,mian sudah membuat kalian bersedih"kata sosok tersebut lalu menghilang bersama angin musim gugur yang membawa kesedihan

END #Plakk,

belum selesai aku nggak tega membuat SAD ending

7 TAHUN KEMUDIAN

"kyu,kau kenapa lesu begitu?"tanya changmin

"Ne,apa karena umur hyung yang semakin tua itu?"tanya minho membenarkan changmin

"Bisakah kalian diam!,kau tidak ingat ini tanggal berapa?"bentak leeteuk

"14 juli,ohh...astaga,mian hyung"kata minho menyesal

"tidak apa apa"ucap kyuhyun pelan sambil tersenyum lesu

"ayolah kyu,cobalah move lagi sepupu kai exo datang,kudengar dia masih 17 tahun dan tentunya 'fantastic baby' hehehe"kata yoochun dan langsung dihadiahi pukulan dari junsu

"Dasar playboy!"teriak junsu marah dengan suara dolpin khasnya

TOK TOK TOK

"masuk"kata leeteuk sedangkan kyuhyun sibuk mematikan handphonnya karena jengkel dengan seohyun yang dari tadi .Setelah sungmin meninggal kyuhyun memutuskan hubungannya dengan seohyun,karena sebenarnya kyuhyun tidak mencintai seohyun

FLASHBACK

"kudengar kyuhyun oppa pacaran dengan sungmin oppa"kata seohyun sambil tersenyum licik

"jika iya memang kenapa?"tanya kyuhyun tidak peduli

"menurutmu apa yang terjadi jika tuan cho tahu?"tanya seohyun sambil menyeringai

"M...Mwo?apa maksudmu seohyun?"tanya kyuhyun memang benci yang namanya masih ingat saat ayahnya menyuruhnya untuk keluar dari super junior karena 'fanservise'

"Kalau oppa tidak mau tuan cho tahu,jadilah namjachinguku"harap seohyun

"MWO?andwea"tolak kyuhyun,hei dia masih menyukai bunny ming tersekseh-nya

"kalau begitu tuan cho akan..."

"Aishh, akan menjadi namjachingumu"

FLASHBACK END

Kyuhyun mengutuki dirinya sendiri,ternyata sebelum seohyun mengancamnya ,kedua orang tuanya sudah tahu dan merestui hubungan tuhan,dia merasa ingin menyusul sungmin saat itu juga

"Hai hyung,kenalkan ini adikku"kata kai,seorang pria yang disampingnya tercengang dan sepertinya semua orang diruangan ini juga sama kagetnya seperti dia

"annyeonghaseo,Kim Sungmin berkenalan dengan kalian"

END


End file.
